


out of my league.

by allaglow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, c u t e, joshler - Freeform, just plain old fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaglow/pseuds/allaglow
Summary: the deep caramel boy and bright sunny boy fall in love even more every day.lowercase is intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very short one-shot i literally just wrote  
> it's 3:18 am  
> have fun with this

it takes a special person to break down the walls of josh dun.

it takes a person with perseverance and an undeniable energy that no one can tackle to shatter the heart of josh dun.

it takes a true person, true to everything, even their soul, to move the stoic josh dun.

it takes tyler joseph to ruin josh dun.

he doesn't understand how it happened, doesn't understand how this boy works.

his energy is so eclectic, so unique; it's a blazing force that can burn and flame through anything in its path.

josh knew what he was getting into right from the start.

a boy with deep caramel eyes, deep caramel skin, deep caramel words.

everything about tyler joseph was deep caramel.

he even smelled like caramel--

well, to josh, at least.

josh could not compare himself to the angel that was tyler joseph. 

he (a boy with bright yellow hair paid for by his friend hayley, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and knock-off doc martens) had no significant redeeming qualities that could make him seem any special to any passerby.

yet tyler saw him as something different.

a boy with bright yellow hair, bright brown eyes, a bright personality.

everything about josh was bright.

he was like the ever-burning sun--

well, to tyler, at least.

they both saw each other for what they never thought they could be seen as.

awestruck by one another, they always reminded each other of what they thought and how beautiful they were.

the deep caramel boy and the bright sunny boy were effortlessly and truly in love.

 

and that's what love is, isn't it?

finding something in someone they'd never thought to find.


	2. a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it's 7:22 am and i decided hey let's just give this another chapter how about that

this is not a sad story.

no, but frankly, it isn't the opposite either.

this is a normal story.

this is the story of two boys who ended up sharing more than they intended with the person that they called home.

the deep caramel boy was not very deep at times--he would sit on his bed, think, and say, "wow, i'd really like a waffle right about now."

the sunny boy would go make him a waffle.

the bright, sunny boy was actually one of the most reserved people tyler had met; he never seemed to talk when they saw each other that first time.

the caramel boy would sit next to him, wrapping them both in a blanket, hiding josh from the world.

they didn't expect to meet.

tyler was wandering the street, headphone in one ear, playing with the fraying edge of his floral kimono.

he was walking towards town when he noticed someone on a bench, muttering sweet nothings to themself.

his hands started to tremble (he didn't show it, no, he was too manly for that) as he walked towards the heaving, whispering boy on the bench.

he took a seat next to the boy, and added to his collection of sweet nothings.

"the weather's nice, isn't it?"

the boy looked up, startled for a second.

"u-um... sure, i guess?"

he had electric yellow hair that caught the light just right, making tyler think it was charging so it could glow in the dark.

tyler loved it.

"what's your name?" he asked the boy beside him, seeing as he was shaking at a noticeably slower rate.

"o-oh," he started.

"i'm josh, and you?"

tyler looked at him closely, deciding that josh suited him as a name.

"i'm tyler."

josh stared at his lap.

"i like your kimono," he said, shyly looking up at tyler.

said boy smiled back down at the other, and replied.

he knew this person was a keeper.


End file.
